Saisei
by SakuraKitan
Summary: It has been months after the death of the Forest Spirit. However, San still holds deep hate for humans, and Ashitaka knows that the hatred between the humans and forest beasts from before lingers. All is not resolved for the beasts of the forest, dead or alive. Something is coming that should have never been awakened.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun started to rise in the east in a modest display of faint orange, Ashitaka secured his cloak around him and headed into the Forest north of Irontown. The renewed sun had yet to touch the forest to light it up in a dazzling display of shimmering emerald lights, leaving the Forest an ominous mix of black and deep greens. The tangled roots sprawled along the top of the soil entangled with green and brown vegetation. Ashitaka found it hard to believe that only a few months ago, this part of the forest had been utterly destroyed by the forest Spirit and then revived within moments after his death. He thought back to all the months of working alongside Lady Eboshi to help restore Irontown into a better place for its citizens. Ashitaka was again amazed at Lady Eboshi's ability to organize all the towns people, while at the same time making them feel useful in the restoring of Irontown. It was hard work, yes, but at the end of a long day, resting from the sun's heat and dust of the town with the rest of the towns' people all laughing together, Ashitaka agreed with fondness that all their effort was well worth it. And now, Ashitaka headed willingly in the early morning into the Forest to see the one person he had not been able to see for a while now.

San lay back in the grass waiting for the sunrise. She watched the stars dim their lights for the fast approaching presence of the magnificent sun. The early morning breeze whispered from the west, carrying the scent of her wolf brothers. As the long grass caressed her cheek, San's eyes began to close on their own accord until the sliver of the sun rise matched the gap between her eyelids and her eyelashes were black trees standing to salute the sun. Suddenly, the massive white wolf brother to her immediate right sat up and turned his ears attentively to the east, his nose, twitching. His ears flicked forward as a dark figure made his way assuredly towards them, heading up the rise of the hill with the sun at his back, the tiny wild flowers blooming in their wake. The ancient trees ringing the grassy field were alight with a new dazzling brilliance of emerald green. The soft smells of earth and flowers wafted on the wind with new energy, erasing away the memory of the decaying night. San rested a moment more, tensing her muscles watching the arrival of the new comer. His strides were long and confident; the shadows on his face were serious, but not unkind. Indeed, with the arrival of a new day's light shining to grace his face, the dark brown eyes revealed a humorous glint, almost mischievous, and the strong set of his mouth hinted at the ability to speak and laugh with kindness. San studied the straight line of his broad shoulders and the surprising elegant dip of his jawline; he was all self-respect and handsome diligence. She braced herself. As he came closer, San's wolf brothers stared at him, disinterested. San sat up herself, her arm across her propped up right knee, slowly rolling a long blade of grass between her fingers, trying not to look too happy to see him. He finally came to a casual stop a few feet from her and her brothers. The sun reached its position above the tree tops and all was still. He was the first to speak amidst the idle flower seeds floating in the golden air

"Hello, San."  
San acknowledged him with a dip of her head. With a gentle half smile, Ashitaka gracefully sat down beside her on the grassy slope with his back to the north. San's wolf brother settled back down to lie on the ground beside his brother, the both of them not taking their eyes off of Ashitaka for a moment.  
"How have you been San?" Ashitaka inquired after a few silent moments.  
"As well as I can be, with you humans so close to us." She inwardly winced at her clipped tone-she cared for Ashitaka; she just couldn't forgive the humans he had been working besides these months past. Ashitaka merely nodded. He looked up at the light blue sky, thinking, and then smiled softly and said,  
"If it interests you to know, the town's people want to rename Irontown. Since they have turned to farming, and are no longer harvesting the iron sands, they wish to rename it '_Saisei'_. He paused. "It means Rebirth." He added softly. He turned to San. "It's fitting don't you think?"  
San inspected a flower. "I suppose." She said.  
"But Ashitaka," San started with a frown. "Do you truly believe that damn woman about making no more iron? Farming seems too unambitious for her." San finished with a growl. She turned to look at Ashitaka. He looked pensively straight ahead and San could see that Ashitaka had considered the same doubts. Eventually he shook his head gently and turned to look at San.  
"Lady Eboshi promised me and the people herself that she would work to make Irontown a better place. Before with the iron, all the surrounding Shoguns wanted the iron because of the profit it had in the market, and you saw how they were willing to wage war to get it. Lady Eboshi made a promise to put her people before any benefit. That's why I believe that Lady Eboshi has given up any thought of making more iron because if she didn't it could bring harm to her people again." He turned to look more directly at San. "Do you believe me?" He asked hopefully.  
San looked directly into his eyes. He always seemed so sure of himself. Not once had San witnessed Ashitaka hesitate. But she knew that Ashitaka was still cautious around that damn woman. Only a fool would underestimate her after seeing her take the head of the mighty Forest Spirit for the sole sake of earning protection for Irontown, despite everything her wolf tribe and Ashitaka had done to stop her. San knew from the bottom of her heart that even though Irontown may be called _Saisei_ now, the battle between the beasts belonging to the forest and the humans was not over. Not by a long shot. They were humans after all: cruel, jealous, selfish ones who easily forgot suffering and anguish. But San and her brothers would never forget the sight of two mighty gods-one her own beloved mother-dying all because of humans' blind ambition, fear, and greed. _Saisei. _Rebirth. The names almost made her laugh if the action did not require her to choke on grief. Despite the dark thoughts churning in her mind, she knew from the tingling in her heart and from the heat on her skin that this man before her, beloved Ashitaka, was different from the rest of his kind. Almost like she was from her wolf brothers, no matter how much she abhorred the fact. As she looked at his caring face San knew that she would do anything to protect him. She wanted to care for him like he did her, but first she knew that the old Irontown would have to see much more bloodshed and death than it already had in order to earn its peaceful name. As Ashitaka had said before, the Forest Spirit was still alive all around them; he was life itself. However, San knew that life requires death.

Ashitaka saw dark lights flit through San's eyes before she answered him. It mourned him; the hate she still held against humans, despite the fact it was sheer hatred that had caused his curse and the near destruction of all the forest and Irontown. However, if those things had never happened Ashitaka knew he would never have meet San, and he would not be sitting here right now: because eventually of all they had went through together, San had grown to care for him. Ashitaka knew it was life-growth and inevitable death. He just wished he could shake off the foreboding feeling that another war was brewing and that the curses of hate made in this land were not buried deep enough. Ashitaka wanted so much to take San in his arms again to hold her close as if to cleanse all the hateful feelings she had through his tender touch. But Ashitaka knew that this contact would not be enough. San would have to feel for herself what it meant to be human before she could ever be at peace with her tribe's deep hatred towards the humans. That's why he wanted so desperately for San to come live with him-for her to embrace that she was human. Ashitaka almost laughed out loud. San would slit his throat if he dared breathed a word of his innate desire. Instead he smiled wryly. Then he saw San look more resolutely into his face, her mouth set in a grim line. Ashitaka's heart sank, but did not break. Not yet.  
"No." San took a deep breath. "But believe me when I say, Ashitaka, you mean so much to me that I wish I could say yes. But you feel it don't you?" San stood up to lift up her arms to the sky. "The world yearns for the ancient days where the hearts of the humans are only terrified enough to scurry through time like rats. Humans have always done what they want, but the earth always requires that the humans pay for their arrogant ways. I made peace with you Ashitaka, but not with your breed. Not after what happened to the Forest Spirit's forest." San brought her arms down to hug herself. Ashitaka could see bitter tears start to hug her eyes. He sighed but said,  
"In time, San, I do believe that you will see that people change for the better: we just have to have faith and trust in them. People feel alone awfully easy; they need people there to encourage them to do better. That's what I believe. Lady Eboshi can do what's right, and that she can, and will, be a strong leader for the people of _Saisei._" They stood silently for a few moments looking at each other. The wind rushing through the trees and grass reminded Ashitaka of the first time he and San had stood side by side looking at the new growth after the Forest Spirit's death. San had seemed accepting of what had happened, and Ashitaka thought that she could only not forgive the humans, that she no longer harboured feelings of intense hate against them. But Ashitaka knew that such timid feelings did not last long in the face of the deep abyss filled with horrible memories and the feeling of loss-both of her mother and the Forest Spirit whom her tribe had upheld in the highest reverence.  
San shook her head slowly. "I don't think we will ever see directly, eye to eye, Ashitaka. But it has been good to see you." She smiled slowly. Ashitaka looked down at the ground, disappointed, but when he looked up he had a positive smile. "I have waited impatiently to see you for a while now San. Let's enjoy our time together; I have to go back to the town soon."  
San smiled in agreement. They spent the rest of the morning lying on the grassy slope gazing at the clouds, talking idly. Eventually Ashitaka had to leave. He waved cheerfully before striding down the hill back into the forest to the town. San watched him go with her wolf brothers waiting impatiently at her side. After he had disappeared into the forest, San swung onto the broad back of her wolf brother and with a swift turn they ran into the forest to the north. They had somewhere to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Eboshi sat on the steps to her garden where none dared to enter. She had watched the sun climb up over the walls to collapse on the wispy clouds.  
She now looked before her, at the neat rows of vegetables in plants bowing in gentle submission in the confines of her garden. A small lizard crawled up the grassy steps, stopping inches from Lady Eboshi's left foot. She paid it no heed, for her thoughts were far away; a thundering storm of restlessness.  
Suddenly, a cord twisted with white shock and black despair of searing pain tightened itself on her right arm stump. Lady Eboshi let the arm that was holding her pipe to her lips slide shakily down to her side. Her usually plush lips pulled into a grim white line. Blood started to spill down her mouth were she bit her lips.  
The pipe landed with a hollow thump; the lizard scampered away.  
Her left arm started to shake, the fingers were pale as they swerved to quell the shrill and frantic pains that insisted to torture Lady Eboshi's stump of a right arm. The strength in her fingers could not help. Lady Eboshi doubled over and split open the already raw, bloody and jagged insides of her cheek with clamped teeth to hold back her mind numbing screams of pain.  
Not even her lepers, with black rotting skin peeling off their body had emitted such miserable forsaken cries of agony that had over the months persisted to rip themselves out of Lady Eboshi's body as she writhed in agony through long, nihilistic nights, trying anything to placate the unbearable pain in her stump.  
She had examined it recently only to see it pulsing with thick snakes of burgundy bulging through her skin that was now tinged a deep dying green.  
_"Curse the gods!" _Lady Eboshi mentally spit with all the hate, pain, and sorrow that had been building up in her soul during her months of agony. Her chin dug into her chest, and she breathed desperately through her nostrils, begging her body to fight off the pain.  
The bushes that Lady Eboshi had transplanted and encouraged to grow seemed to lean towards her anxiously, offering their billowy branches full of soft new shoots to collect and comfort her in her time of agony. The wind hovered above the walls of the garden as if they would break Lady Eboshi's intense willpower to not submit to any weakness in front of any creature, including herself, by entering. Time passed; the sun's weary head rested against the clouds. As the pain's jaws decided to weaken its hold on her stump, Lady Eboshi soon became aware of the twittering of the birds and the rustle of the grass as small creatures ran through it.  
Lady Eboshi straightened and managed a grim smile. Her agony, for now, had passed. She straightened her cloak, tightened the crinkled fabric around her stump, and fixed her black hair.  
As she stood to walk to the rain barrel to wash the blood from her chin, she heard a whisper.  
Lady Eboshi froze; her eyes wide. Calming her heartbeat, her face settled into a steely gaze as she concentrated. She opened up her senses to detect who had breathed her name like a death wish. The birds no longer sang; the plop of the water dripping from the rain barrel ceased.  
She knew that she had not imagined the whisper. She felt it as sure as when some of her dying lepers had clung to her hand looking into her face in desperation, fearing the last moments of their life going into death.  
"_Haaaa."_ This time, she felt the breath on her cheek.  
Lady Eboshi whipped around, her lack of right arm throwing her a little off balance. Her left hand expertly held the short, sharp dagger she always wore on her person.  
"I do not know who are, be you demon or restless spirit," Lady Eboshi spoke clearly into the dead silence, raising her right eyebrow with a fierce war grin on her face. "Reveal yourself. I do not fear you." Her voice ended in a hiss.  
The leaves on the trees wilted. The sun cowered and refused to shine.  
The shadows beneath the bushes and trees stretched to join with her shadow. Lady Eboshi stepped warily back, only to bump into blackness frigid as hell.  
Every muscle in her body seized, wanting to turn and fight whatever was behind her. However, sheer instinct told her to remain where she was.  
Lady Eboshi stood there pressed against the blackness, until long, smooth, black tentacles slowly inched their way out into the space before her, eventually snaking their way up, to her chin, resting beside her ear.  
Lady Eboshi knew her knife would do nothing against this supernatural visitor. Instead she demanded her brain to gather its wits together to bargain her way out of the darkness's clutches.  
_"I know your heart and mind, oh great Lady," _The voice spooned into her ear. _"I know your body grows weaker and that your body threatens to kill you."_  
Lady Eboshi scoffed. She would not fall prey to the darkness's manipulations.  
"_I also know what you desire."_ It cooed into her ear, caressing her cheek.  
Lady Eboshi drew upright with a guarded rise of her chin, stubborn defiance set in her eyes and face.  
"I have no desires." She said flatly. "I have obligations."  
The blackness chuckled and said,  
_"From whence do you think I have come? In your moments of despair throughout your life you have yearned for me. You have properly summoned me now because your pain and anger are at heights they have never been at before. I am what you desire in your heart of hearts. I am. Revenge."  
_Memories that had been buried under calm and control for decades now stumbled from their graves as clear and fresh as the days they were made. Lady Eboshi paled.  
_A sticky, crimson puddle spilling from her father's mouth.  
Dark caves, hopeless months begging for food._

_The sound of coins, selling her.  
Her Hakama swirling around the floor and she guided her body with grace and ease._

_Dances under the intoxication of the red full moonlight.  
_

Lady Eboshi growled but her lip trembled.  
He who had tried to break her and shred her spirit to pieces, he had not paid what was due to her. Lady Eboshi seethed. Years of hurt and struggles stuck in her throat. And for the first time in many a year she felt tears sliding down her face.  
Lady Eboshi crumbled to the ground; her stump was beginning to throb. The combined agonies of her physical and mental pains were too much. It was simply too much.  
She doubled over, clutching her stump and rocked back and forth willing the pain to stop.  
She despised her weakness. She gritted her teeth. Such unnecessary memories. Lady Eboshi had no idea they still had so much power over her.  
The darkness bent over her and with long stokes, petted her head and back, making soothing sounds.  
_"If you just embrace me, you can be what you always deserved to be. Respected. Powerful. Nothing or anyone will be able to harm you or control you ever again." _Revenge whispered the words into her ear, coaxing her to finally grasp what she had always wanted.  
Lady Eboshi lifted her head, looking into the eyes of Revenge for the first time. Gone was her calm, her control. Reflected in Revenge's eyes, she saw herself again, a vulnerable, naïve little girl. She hated it.  
Lady Eboshi slowly wiped the tears from her face.  
And she smiled. Cold and fierce. Nothing, nothing would ever get the best of her ever again. She would have power. No more sitting in the green shadows of farmers' fields waiting for things to grow. Now was the time to act. Now was the time to take Revenge.  
Rising to her feet with stiff control, Lady Eboshi straightened, tall and proud.  
She turned to Revenge, and taking its outstretched tentacle in her hand she said, "I accept."  
With the sound of a thousand whooshing raven wings, Revenge swelled and expanded over her body in inky mists.  
She felt darkness settle in her heart and mind, and realized that she had missed its ach. She had spent too much time sitting and waiting for the opportune moment. She had what was coming to her. Lady Eboshi started laughing; a deep sound coming from her stomach, up through her throat, until it burst from her lips, tipping her head back, filling the empty air with its triumphant, sonorous sound.

Ashitaka walked through the streets of Irontown, calling out greetings to neighbours and friends. He pasted the simple wood cabins with their thatch roofs, on his way to meet Lady Eboshi outside her garden. As he passed under the shade of a Sakura tree not yet in bloom, he felt an incredible chill pass over him. Ashitaka frowned and stopped in the path of the sunlight.  
Other than the sound of the townspeople getting ready for another day, he heard nothing.  
His frown deepened. Something was not right.  
Wary now, despite the bright sunshine in blue skies, Ashiaka contined walking to the east side of town towards Lady Eboshi's garden.  
They meet every morning, along with the other representatives in the town, to discuss the town's progress, and any improvements they needed to work on.  
As Ashitaka drew nearer to the gate of Lady Eboshi's garden, he could make out the forms of Toki and Gonza, along with Hiroki; a former guard now in charge of the men labourers in the fields.  
Toki had her hands on her fists, looking fiercely at Gonza.  
Gonza was waving his meaty fists in the air, his long samurai sword swinging under his blue cloak.  
Ashitaka gave a small sigh, and gently shook his head with a smile. He could only imagine what they were arguing about.  
Now some meters away Ashitaka could make out what Gonza was saying:  
"I'm saying, it was a god of death, I'm telling you!" he shouted with a snort.  
"And I'm telling you," retorted Toki with a determined tilt of her head, "that we are not entering My Lady's garden without her permission!"  
Gonza jutted his head out with his arms outstretched to illustrate another point, but Ashitaka cut in.  
"What is this all about?" He jutted in smoothly, sliding up to the group.  
Hiroki looked up from his position against the wall with a look of relief at the sight of Ashitaka and said with an indifferent voice:  
"Gonza claims that he saw a 'shadow of death' swoop above Lady Eboshi's garden, and now he wants to barge in and save her." He finished and rested his head against the wall in the shade.  
"Which is ridiculous because all the spirits fear My Lady, and none have been seen since the calamity months back." She said hotly with a shake of her head, and a gesture with her arm, her other hand still on her hip.  
Gonza turned a deep red, and was about to reply when the gate to the garden opened with deep creak.  
The group fell silent. Hiroki jerked up to his feet and backed up a few steps with the rest of them.  
A cold air seemed to swoosh out of the gate as the air on the back of Ashitaka's neck stood up on end, and he forgot for a moment what warmth was.  
Lady Eboshi emerged from the garden, shadows hugging her porcelain white face, until she stepped into the sunlight.  
The warmth of the sun registered in Ashitaka's mind, and the other three remembered how to breathe. Toki shot a concerned look at Ashitaka, and all he could return was a confused shake of his head.  
Lady Eboshi stopped in front of them, as the gate behind slowly swung shut with a soft click.  
Gonza was the first to move and he said meekly, "Everything alright my Lady?"  
Lady Eboshi smiled, and right away Ashitaka grew weary. His heart turned to lead and yearned for the peace and quiet of a grave. His shoulders sank and he looked upon Lady Eboshi with great sadness.  
_"First San, now Lady Eboshi."_ He thought silently. _"Why can't this be over?"_  
"Yes Gonza, everything is alright." She turned to Toki, Hiroki, and Ashitaka. "Should we begin, then?" She asked smoothly with a graceful lift of her eyebrows.  
And Ashitaka knew then that things would not be peaceful for a long time; darkness was already here and he had no idea how to get rid of it.


End file.
